The invention relates to a filling device for filling solid foodstuff into containers, particularly to an automatic container-filling device with continuous automatic control for transporting the solid foodstuff to a predetermined position, transporting the containers to another predetermined position, filling accurately the containers with a predetermined amount of solid foodstuff, and transporting the containers filled with a predetermined amount of the solid foodstuff out of the device.
Generally, solid foodstuffs such as peanuts, mushrooms, bamboo shoots, and the like, are filled by hand into containers such as cans and bottles. This is too slow for modern mass production. Furthermore, for manual filling it is necessary that the containers be vibrated so as to be filled up. If the containers be made of glass, the containers may break during vibration and their fragments mix in the solid foodstuff. In addition to manual filling of the containers, the conventional metering of solid foodstuff is also achieved manually. This manual metering is not only slow, but also inaccurate. Although an arrangement has been achieved whereby containers are conveyed beneath a feeding assembly filled with solid foodstuff, solid foodstuff in sheets with a relatively large surface area are difficult to be conveyed because they easily attaches to the conveyors.